


The House That Built Me

by waylandiish



Series: B99 Oneshots [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gina and Jake, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Platonic Relationships, lmfao imagine thinking i could EVER write gina and jake romantically smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waylandiish/pseuds/waylandiish
Summary: Jake and Gina have been a ragtag team since as long as he can remember, and he wants Gina to grow past what the Nine-Nine can offer her, but maybe it's hard to accept his best friend, for the first time in his life, won't be there anymore.





	The House That Built Me

It was late. The precinct cooled considerably as the sun dipped down behind the towering infrastructure of New York City, casting a blanket of shade that frosted the whole precinct compared to the comfortable heat that existed during the day. Tired, I ran my hand through my hair, trying to keep my head from falling face-first into my keyboard and falling asleep immediately. I felt my fingers brush a groove beneath thick brown follicles, and I absently stroked the scar, a long-forgotten memory erupting behind my eyes. 

 

_"Jake!"_

 

_I was staring up at the sky, absently noting how one looked strikingly similar to a rabbit as Gina suddenly leaned into my line of sight, eyes bulging out of her head. She lifted her head, shouting something I slowly realized I couldn't hear, muted by the incessant ringing in my ears._

 

_I had finally gotten the confidence to try and sink on a half-pipe, and somehow I had landed here on my back,_ cloudgazing _while Gina screamed over my body. Suddenly, Gina was replaced with my mom, who was also speaking words I couldn't quite hear, but I could make out what she was trying to say by the way she moved her lips:_ You're going to be okay, Jake.

 

I lifted my head from its downturn towards the files in front of me, taking the time to glance around the quiet bullpen, which looked exactly the same as it always did, neigh the few shreds of confetti strands. I stood, taking the time to stretch my spine until a serious of cracks relieved me of the constant aching I had felt for the last hour. Sighing, I moved to pick up the few strands of glittering paper, depositing them into the trash. 

 

It had been Gina's last day, and I guess the Nine-Nine was lucky she didn't decide to bring a stallion through, or else I'd be picking up horse shit. Of course, the last day had been extravagant, a series of dramatic speeches, words of praise for Gina, and an excess of glitter, confetti, and smoke. What else would I expect? 

 

Of course, it was the correct decision, and I knew that Gina Linetti was meant for more than sitting at a desk and allowing the world and all of its opportunities pass her by. I would support her no matter where she went, and I couldn't wait to see where she'd get herself into, but it didn't mean it was easy. 

 

Running my hand over the back of my head once more, I tried to think about a time in my life that didn't involve Gina. Aimlessly, I moved through the center aisle of the desks, rounding the desk directly outside of the Captain's office, slumping down in its chair as I looked at the barren workplace. Opening the drawers, it was bittersweet to see them void of anything that reminded me of Gina: no mirror, no wolf blanket, no picture of Terry I got her for her birthday where he was stepping out of the gym shower. 

 

I slowly let the drawer closed, leaning back to stare at the stained paneling of the ceiling, absorbing the pain that swelled in my chest. I rocked myself out of the chair, dragging my feet back towards my desk, when I noticed a pair of golden flats in front of me, following them up to see Gina staring back at me with a curious expression. 

 

"Gina- I- What are you doing back?" I coughed, rocking back on my heels. 

 

"I forgot something."

 

"But your desk is empty."

 

"Yeah, I wasn't talking about my desk," she said gently, and I gave her a tight-lipped smile as she motioned towards the break room, and I followed her. I sat down at the round table while I watched her close the door, running a hand over my face. 

 

"Let me just say I'm flattered you're this sad about my absence," she said with a proud grin, holding her hands together in front of her chest in a traditional _Gina_  stance. "But might I also add that you were the one who mentioned it at the reunion," she added. 

 

"I'm sad you're leaving, I'm not sobbing and clutching your leg. I respect your decision," I retorted, rolling my eyes. "I'm just a little behind on paperwork."

 

"Since when do you care about paperwork?"

 

"Since forever, duh."

 

I avoided her look of exasperation. With a sigh, she moved to sit down across from me, leaning her elbows on the table, and I finally turned toward her, and I felt the air thin in my lungs. "Look... We've been friends forever, Gina. You were there for everything: the first day of kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school. You were there when I graduated from the Academy, you were there when I got the job as a detective at the Nine-Nine, and you sat in that desk for years." I paused, running my teeth over my lips, regaining my composure as I watched my vision cloud. "You're my best friend, and I don't know what I'm going to do without you here."

 

"You're going to do what you always do: be a kickass detective, Jake," she said pointedly. "I have always known I was meant for higher things than working here. You don't think I wanted to leave as soon as I saw Hitchcock and Scully eat _once_? I had nightmares for weeks," she muttered, and I couldn't help but smile. "But I stayed because, you're right, I _have_  always been looking after you. Like a wise Alpha, I observe my pack from behind, watching their movements, and guiding them through my supervision," she whispered theatrically. 

 

"Then why decide to leave now? After all these years," I demanded. 

 

"Because I didn't want you to do something stupid. That day you split your head open skating, I should have stopped you, and I didn't. Ever since I've been trying to make sure I didn't let you do something reckless," she admitted. "It's why I ratted Brandon Bliss out in high school, it's why I kept you from investing in Bitcoin, it's why I stayed here." 

 

It was an interesting feeling when Gina Linetti did something for you; she was never seen as a selfless person, but my entire life she has been sticking her neck out for me, and I was glad to have such a loyal presence in my life. The things she's done for Charles, for Holt, for Rosa, for Amy--she had collectively looked out for the precinct in the way she had looked out for me the last thirty years. 

 

"Truth is, Jake, I'm leaving because you don't need me anymore."

 

I blinked, furrowing my brows. "I'm still dumb," I deadpanned. "What if someone comes up to me and needs an investor for their new water bottles that allow you to make phone calls through them?" I arched my brows to her, trying to create the most ridiculous thing I could fall for. 

 

"Well, first off, you definitely take that offer because that sounds like a damn gold mine."

 

"Yeah, I made it too cool."

 

"And secondly, have you forgotten you're married?" The question hovered between us, and my expression slowly softened as I turned, glancing at a framed photograph of Amy and I holding a form of confession, a memory that seems like a lifetime ago. "Look, I'm not saying you're not gonna be an idiot, because you will be, but you have someone to look out for you until you're both old and gross," she grimaced, causing me to laugh softly. 

 

"You're going to get old and gross, too."

 

"No I won't, Jake," she declined, reaching over to squeeze my hand as I rolled my eyes. Her touch remained, however, and I felt as if I had suddenly become aware of the time around me. Here we sat, on the tail-end of thirty, and yet I felt as if we hadn't grown since the day we met. "You're going to be just fine."

 

"Thanks, Regina," I mumbled, a cheeky grin spreading across my face, even as I felt moisture streak down my face. She stood, rounding the table to curl her arm around my neck, embracing me as I sat there, gripping her arm. 

 

It was time to evolve--the both of us. I didn't think either of us would make it this far, between the both of us being in committed relationships, me marrying a dork with an IQ three times the size of mine, or Gina having a child. Reaching up, I wiped my eyes with back of my hand, clearing my throat hoarsely. 

 

"How did you know I was still here?"

 

"Amy called," she said, moving to stand in front of me, arms crossed. With a look of dread and realization, I dug my hand into my pocket to see my _very silenced_  cellphone blaring up several notifications, the more recent ones being texts from Amy asking if I was alright. "She cares so much, and it's _disgusting_ , but I think you're going to do just fine without me here."

 

Quickly, I sent a text back to Amy: _Sorry, was trying to do some paperwork and lost track of time. I'll be home soon. I love you_. 

 

With a slow and heavy exhale, I stood, sharing a tight-lipped smile with Gina. "So, this is it, hm?" I murmured as she rolled her eyes, curling her arm around my midsection as I draped my arm across her shoulders, and we walked out into the bullpen. 

 

"I'll be around; Gina Linetti isn't just a person, she's an _energy_ ," she singsonged as we walked towards the elevator for the last time. "I'm leaving this building, but I'm not leaving the Nine-Nine," she said in a rare and tender voice, and I watched her wistfully glance across the desks. She stayed still as I moved into the elevator, and I stared at the back of her head as she regarded the workplace she had resided in for the last decade almost. 

 

As she turned back to step into the elevator I was holding, I noticed the small streak of mascara on her left cheek, and I smiled to myself as I let the doors finally close. 

* * *

**author's note /** WHOOO so crazy episode tonight am i right i'm just here thinking about how long jake and gina have been friends and how it would feel to literally spend 37 years of your life with a constant presence and then to have to come to the realization they're no longer going to be there the way they have your whole life anymore. i'm emotional, aight? hope y'all like it. - d.


End file.
